


Boredom

by StarrySummers04



Series: Unlikely, Not Impossible [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Do a Little Harm, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Jack is bored when doing the CPR training with Ryan's team as they're not paired together and have limited opportunity to see each other - when Maya starts flirting with Elle, one of his boyfriend's colleagues, Jack decides to join in. Ryan finds it funny.
Relationships: Jack Gibson/Ryan Tanner
Series: Unlikely, Not Impossible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286063
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Boredom

Elle was really sweet and Jack wasn’t flirting with her because he was interested. It was because he was bored. He couldn’t talk to his boyfriend, Ryan was busy working with Andy and Vic. Besides, it was fun to try and compete with Maya. “What are you doing, Gibson?” Maya asked. “You have a boyfriend.”

“Why are you flirting with me if you have a boyfriend?” Elle asked. Jack shrugged.

“I don’t think he’d be too happy.” Maya frowned.

“What do you know? You don’t really know anything about us or the relationship.” Jack replied.

“I’m just saying, you’ve clearly been together longer than I know and I don’t think he’ll be happy to see you flirting with someone else.” Maya stated.

“Wait, see you? Do you work together?” Elle asked.

“No, you work with him.” Jack smirked.

“Well, that narrows it down.” 

“We’ve been together for 3 months.” Jack told Maya and Elle. They both looked quite surprised. Elle, because she had no idea which of her colleagues Jack could be dating and Maya, because she’d been oblivious to Jack and Ryan for almost 3 months.

“I want to figure this out now.” Elle smiled. She wanted to make detective at some point so this was a fun thing to do. Jack raised an eyebrow, he was kind of intrigued to see if she could solve it. Maya rolled her eyes. Jack was firmly holding Elle’s attention and she wanted it to be on her.

“At least you’ve moved on from Andy.” Maya remarked. Jack looked at her, skeptically. What did she have to do with any of this? Or was this just the time Maya decided this needed to be talked about? Jack wasn’t trying to win Elle, he was happy with Ryan. Maya could have her.

“Andy?” Elle asked.

“One of my colleagues. We had a thing for about 6 months but she wanted us to be kept hidden.” Jack explained.

“Yet no one seems to know about your new relationship.” Maya commented.

“They do, actually. You were the only one who knew about me and Andy. But Dean, Travis, Ben and Pruitt know this time. And so do you. We’re not keeping things secret, we’re just not broadcasting it.” Jack replied.

“Have you been on dates?” Elle asked.

“Several.”

“Oh, my God! You’re with Ryan!” She exclaimed. Thankfully, she wasn’t loud enough for everyone to hear. “He’s been on several dates lately and you’ve been making him so happy. I hope he’s not mad that we’ve been flirting.”

* * *

Ryan had been watching Jack and Maya with Elle from where he was doing a million chest compressions with Andy and Vic. It made him laugh, he could see Jack glancing over at him every few seconds, only because he’d been doing the same thing and constantly caught his boyfriend’s gaze. He could tell from the fact that Elle kept glancing between them that she’d figured it out. Which meant she was going to be tough to deal with at work for a while. Ryan wasn’t too bothered about it, he loved Jack and wasn’t worried about the firefighter cheating on him. They’d been through too much to just throw it all away. Jack was just being competitive with Maya and Ryan could tell that from a mile away. “Hey, 10 bucks on Maya.” Ryan laughed, looking to Andy and Vic.

“What for?” Andy asked.

“Can’t you see? Both Maya and Gibson are flirting with Elle.” Ryan explained.

“Ooh! Yes. I love a good bet.” Vic smiled, running off to go and ask other members of the team what their opinions were. Ryan just laughed, they had no idea. Andy rolled her eyes.

“I think they both have a shot.” Andy stated.

“Does it bother you to see Jack flirting with other people?” Ryan asked.

“No, I ended things. I guess it just bothers me that he’s moving on so soon.”

“You couldn’t expect him to stay single forever. Maybe he’s doing this to start getting over what happened.” Ryan offered. He really hoped Andy wouldn’t be upset when she found out that he’d been seeing Jack for months.

“As long as he’s happy then I guess it doesn’t matter how long he waited to move on.” Andy sighed. Ryan wondered if she was regretting ending things with Jack. Maybe she did, but it was too late for her now. He hoped this wouldn’t cause problems in their friendship when she found out.


End file.
